


A Poem For SS

by TheEvilPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilPrincess/pseuds/TheEvilPrincess
Summary: Just a little poem for my favourite character of all time, Severus Snape.Gosh I'm so bad at description hahaha!





	A Poem For SS

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for error/s that you guys may find, English wasn't my mother tongue and this is my first time writing a poem. All comments and feedbacks would be welcome. Enjoy!

I don't know what I see in you,  
Is it just the things you do?  
The way you walk and the way you look.  
Is the things that got me hooked?

You got a black hair and black eyes,  
You seem cold as ice.  
You're so unpredictable as a rolling dice,  
But my love to you were not lies.

You're a mystery.  
You're so difficult as history.  
But still you're my favorite fantasy.  
I hope we meet in reality.


End file.
